A Second Generation
by RWBYSchneee
Summary: Ever since the time of the Fall of Beacon a second generation has been born from the ashes of time. These children, these new huntsmen, huntresses, and villains become one big team to win over the force of darkness. What would their parents think about this, what would they think about their children teaming up with their enemies? Will their parents enter the fray and help?
1. Beginning Of The End

Rory and Rosin the twin son and daughter of Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine live on the Island of Patch where they're mother lived before attending Beacon Academy. Ruby and Oscar were happy together when they got Rory and Rosin Ruby noticed that one of the twins had mixed eyes!

Rosin… Rosin has Oscar's hazel eye color along with Ruby's silver eye color. Rosin had Oscar's hair color.

Rory on the other hand had Oscar's eyes with Ruby's hair. Rory is an ten year old boy and he started his training to become a huntsmen at the age of eight with his mother, Ruby.

Rory loves his sister he's been training so that he can protect her from any creature of Grimm or anyone whom wants to harm his sister in general.

As Rory was training outside, Rosin was watching on the porch of their house. Ruby was making snacks for Rosin and Rory, Oscar was in the woods because Ozpin needed to talk to him in private.

Rory swung his sword and as he rolled he changed his sword into it's pistol form and expanded the shield. When Rory jumped up he shot a tree in the distance but almost shot Oscar as he came walking back, Oscar jumped out of the way.

Oscar looked throw the hole in the tree made by the bullet and was shocked.

"Sorry dad." Rory said walking up to Oscar.

"It's alright Rory, j- just be careful next time."

Rory tilted his head he noticed that Oscar shuttered in his sentence. Rory watched Oscar as he began to walk away to go inside the house. When Oscar was about to walk in Ruby opened the door with a plate of snacks in hand. Ruby stepped a side so that she was out of Oscar's way, Ruby watched Oscar walk upstairs in the house before she walked outside to hang out with Rory and Rosin.

"What's up with dad, mom?" Rory asked as he walked up to Ruby, who sat next to Rosin on the porch.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know Rory but I'm sure everything is fine."

As the three began to devour the snacks, Oscar came back out with Ozpin's cane and looked serious.

"Ruby you need to grab your scythe." "What," Ruby got up and walked to Oscar. "Why do I need Crescent Rose, I thought we had beaten Salem?"

"We have beaten her Ruby," Ozpin was now speaking through Oscar. "There is someone new we must take out."

"Who is it, Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"I am unsure Ruby, which is why I need you to get back together with your team and JNPR." Ozpin said.

"So time for Team RWBY to get back together, I get to see Yang again!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Rosin, Rory your coming with us but you must do as told, understand?" Oscar said. Rosin and Rory nodded in unison. "Alright then go and collect your weapons and meet me out here."

"Oscar what has gotten into you?" Ruby asked surprised by his unusual personality.

Oscar didn't answer Ruby, Rosin, Rory and Ruby went inside and collected their weapons. Rosin uses a longbow which changes into a scythe like her mothers, Rory's weapon is a sword and shield similar to Jaune Arc's weapon except the pistol changes into a pistol and the shield expands.

"The time is near Rosin you'll be mine soon!" The mysterious voice then laughed to himself.


	2. Start Of A Journey

"Mom do you think we'll find your teammates and how long do you think the journey will take?" Rosin asked Ruby.

"I'm sure we'll find my friends and I'm not sure how long this journey of ours will take." Ruby answered her daughter.

Oscar has been the silent one on this journey so far they've already walked a long way from their home. It was nearly nighttime and the youngest of the family was getting tired, Ruby had to carry Rosin for a few more meters before they decided to set up camp for the night.

"Oscar, who do we look for first?" Ruby asked.

"We'll be looking for Yang and Neptune first, we'll be needing her strength when we start to look for Weiss and Cardin." Oscar replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ruby said a little upset.

Oscar looked up at the now frowning women he married and moved closer to her and comfort her.

Ruby rested her head on Oscar's shoulder. "Wha- what if we lose this battle Oscar, what will we do?"

"I don't-" Oscar stopped mid-sentence. "No, we're not going to lose Ruby, don't lose hope." He then rubbed his hand on Ruby's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

Before Ruby spoke again they listened to the crackling sound of the fire and the sound of their now sleeping children.

"We better get some sleep." Oscar said standing up.

"Yeah, your right." Ruby agreed with Oscar and stood up as well.

Oscar smiled at Ruby. "I do hope your sister is doing alright on her own with Neptune."

"You know she does will on her own, but I don't think Neptune is doing too well because of Yang's anger issues." Ruby said chuckling.

"Yeah, your right." Oscar said walking to his sleeping bag.

Before sleeping, Oscar watched Ruby as she began to lie down. But they didn't know they were being watched by the one who they were going after.

As Ruby and Oscar began to sleep the figure walked up to Rosin and grabbed a string of her hair and cut it off. After he put the piece of hair in a bag he looked back down at Rosin. He got down on his knees and whispered in her ear.

"I'll make you mine no matter what it takes, Rosin." Then he got up and left.

Rosin yawned as she awoke she had felt someone touching her hair. She looked around not knowing who would've touched her hair because her parents and brother were still sleeping.

She then noticed something that she didn't see before... A black rose with a note attached to it. Rosin looked around to make sure that Rory, Ruby, and Oscar were still asleep before getting up to grab the black rose and note.

When she went up to the one rose she saw a line of them but before following the line of roses she opened the note.

'Follow the black petals and find a gemstone at the end of the row.' ~ J

"Rosin?" Rosin heard someone whisper her name sleepy like.

Rosin turned to see Rory had woken up from slumber. He walked up to Rosin to see nothing but his sister.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Rosin asked quietly.

"I should be asking you the same," Rory said back in the same tone as Rosin.

Rory looked seeing a piece of paper in Rosin's hand and swiped it from Rosin.

He opened the crumbled up paper and began to read it.

"So who's "J?" Rory asked concerned.

"I- I honestly don't know."

"So is he like... Your boyfriend?" Rory asked teasing Rosin.

"No, I really don't know who they are!" Rosin yelled in a whispered.

"Whatever," Rory handed the paper back to Rosin. "We need to get sleep."


	3. Finding Yang and Neptune

The sun has arose and Ruby, Oscar, Rosin, and Rory continued on with their journey to find their friends.

"Seems like we're nearing Forever Fall." Oscar said looking at the scenery.

"Yeah, your right." Ruby said agreeing with Oscar.

As they got to the front of Forever Fall Rosin ran in front and looked at the forest amazed. Ruby and Oscar chuckled at Rosin.

"Rosin be sure to stay close by!" Ruby yelled noticing that Rosin was going further into the forest.

"I know mom!" Rosin yelled back.

Then Rosin found a girl around her age.

"Hi what's your name?" Rosin asked her.

"A-aurora." The girl said scared.

As Ruby, Oscar, and Rory caught up to Rosin Aurora got scared and called for her mother.

"MOM!!"

As Aurora called her mother, Ruby heard a very familiar voice.

"Aurora what is-" as the person who sounded familiar stopped talk Ruby looked behind Aurora only to see her sister... Yang Xiao Long.

"Ruby?" Yang was unsure if it was really her sister everyone thought she was dead.

Yang began to walk up to Ruby, she wanted a closer look at her younger, presumably dead sister. Everyone separated and went their own ways after defeating Salem and her crew, Ruby used her silver eyes to win over the battle but one thing that everyone was uncertain of was Ruby still alive.

"Yes it's me, Yang." Ruby said tearing up.

Yang ran up to Ruby and hugged her both sisters teared up with joy, they finally got to see each other again.

"I missed you so much!" Ruby cried out.

"I missed you too."

"I- I heard you got together with Neptune, how has he been treating you?" Ruby asked still tearing up.

"He's been treating me will same with the kids." Yang replied getting herself back together.

"Kids?" Ruby asked concerned.

Yang chuckled nervously. "Um... Yeah about that the girl behind me is one of my daughters."

"What's her name?" Ruby asked.

"Aurora, come here it's alright they won't hurt you." Yang called over Aurora.

As Aurora came out from behind a tree she slowly walked up to the group shyly, then she ran up to Yang and head behind her. But Yang picked up Aurora and walked close to Ruby and the others.

As Ruby reached out to touch Aurora she disappeared and reappeared on Yang's head with a pouty face.

"How did she-"

"It's her semblance." Yang stated before Ruby finished her question.

"Oh okay. So should we head to your place and catch up a little bit before heading out?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Oscar and I have to find the others because there is apparently someone else is trying to take over."

"And you brought your children?"

"Will yeah we need all the help we can get."

"Alright then let's go find Neptune his out here somewhere with our other daughter then we'll go to our place and collect our weapons." Yang stated.

"Alright. Oscar, Rory, and Rosin we're going with Yang now!" Ruby told the others.

"Alrighty, you heard your mother we're heading out!" Oscar warned the children before following Ruby and Yang.


End file.
